


I am Sorry

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 10





	I am Sorry

_**I am a bad girlfriend. I always make you cry.**_  
  
There is this one day that we plan to go watch a movie. You told me you had plans with your friends, and I told you to cancel it. So you did. But then I am the one canceling our plan to go watch a movie and told you I will be having dinner with my friends instead.  
  
I know you are disappointed. I know you cried, but I couldn’t care less. I even ignore all your call that night.  
  
_**I am a bad girlfriend. I disappoint you.**_  
  
That day, on your birthday, you told me that we will be having dinner together with your family, and I said yes. But I didn’t show up that day, and I sent you a text message later that night saying I forgot.  
  
I know you are disappointed. And I know your family also got angry. But who cares?  
  
_**I am a bad girlfriend. And your friends and family hate me.**_  
  
I know your friends and family keep on telling you to leave me. I know they hate me. They think I am lazy, and I do shit that you can’t forgive. They also think that I am living off your money. Which I cannot deny.  
  
I played you, used you, and took all your money, thinking that you will be leaving me one day. But then you never left. Why? When people around you hate me so much.  
  
_**I am a bad girlfriend. I ignore your call and act rude to you.**_  
  
I can see you calling. I ignore it as I always did. But why did you keep on calling me? Aren’t you tired of it?  
  
You came to my workplace, but instead of welcoming you, I yelled at you, asking why did you come? And I shoo you away.  
  
I know you shed tears that day, but I ignore it. I don’t care.  
  
_**I am a bad girlfriend. And I am tired of you.**_  
  
I am tired of this. I keep on hurting you, but you keep on coming back to me. I keep pushing you away, but you always come back. Why? Why don’t you just leave me alone?  
  
Just leave me alone. I am tired of you.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minji closes the letter. She lost count as in how many times she read this letter.  
  
“You should just forget her… she is now worth it.” Bora sits beside her, wiping her tears.  
  
“I can’t, Bora… I love her…”  
  
“She hurts you for God's sake! We knew she was trouble. Told you we never like her since the very beginning.” Bora shakes her head.  
  
“She must have her reason.” Minji tries to reason.  
  
“Well, she disappears. Leaving these letters. She knew she was a bad girlfriend.”  
  
“I…”  
  
Minji knows that Siyeon will not disappear without reason. Something happens to her, but she can’t seem to point out what.  
  
Sure she had been hurt a few times. Almost every time. But she never hates the girl. She can’t bring herself to hate Siyeon. She loves her too much.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Are you Kim Minji?”  
  
One day, someone knocks on her apartment door when her parents are coming over. She wasn’t expecting anybody that night but she still makes her way to open the door. And there stood a young woman, and one elder woman.  
  
“Yes, I am. And you are? How do you know me and where I live?” she asked.  
  
“May we come in? There is something we have to tell you.”  
  
Albeit her feeling suspicious towards the two women, she let them in.  
  
“First of all, I need to give this to you.” The older woman passes her a box.  
  
Her parents look at her curiously and Minji shook her head, not knowing what it is. But she still opens it.  
  
She was surprised when she saw the contents inside the box. Some letters, pictures, small boxes, a bank book, and a card. She took it out one by one, stares at it, and her tears start to fall.  
  
She looks up to the two women sitting in front of her. Now having a slight idea as of who they might be.  
  
“My sister told us to return this to you. She said that those belong to you.” The young woman said.  
  
Minji’s parents finally understand the situation. They hold her hands, calming her down.  
  
“What… happened to her?”  
  
“Siyeon… she… we apologize, but we cannot tell you where she is and what happened to her. But one thing she wants you to know is that she is okay, and she wants you to move on and be happy. And also, she wants to apologize for all her wrongdoing.” The older woman said, assuming that she is Siyeon’s mother.  
  
“Why…? Why can’t you told me what happened?” She cried.  
  
“That is what my sister wants, and we are sorry. We just came by to drop these to you.” Siyeon’s sister answer.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, she sits on her bed, opening the box one more time. She stares at those pictures inside the box. It was the picture of them, polaroid that they took together, but also there are some pictures that she can’t recognize. Pictures that Siyeon took of her.  
  
She opens the small boxes, black boxes, red boxes. And inside, it's a necklace, bracelets, and ring. She stares at it and her tears start to fall again. Those are the things that she once told Siyeon she wants. The necklace was when they went on a date and they walk passed by this jewelry store, and it shows in the display. She told Siyeon that the necklace is so cute and has a little rabbit pendant.  
  
Those bracelets, was when she scrolls through the internet and saw it online. She shows it to Siyeon, saying how she wishes they can buy a pair of it. Which of course, Siyeon just laugh it off.  
  
And those rings. The rings that she told Siyeon she wish they could buy a pair for their anniversary. Which Siyeon never shows up because she forgot. Or so she said.  
  
She looks at the bank book and card, wondering what does that means. She opens it, and the number printed on the bank book, that is a big number. She wonders where did Siyeon get all this money.  
  
Lastly, she opens the letters.  
  
_**Dear Minji,**_  
  
_**I am sorry to be leaving you like this.**_  
_**But I have to leave you.**_  
_**You deserve someone that can treat you better than I am.**_  
_**Because all I did was hurting you.**_  
  
_**I am sorry that I broke our promises and I told you I will be hanging out with my friends instead.**_  
_**It was a lie.**_  
  
_**I am sorry that I didn’t show up on your birthday when I promise you that I will be there to celebrate it with you and your parents.**_  
_**I am sorry that I told you I forgot.**_  
_**It was a lie.**_  
  
_**I am sorry that I yelled at you when I know you are just worried about me, and that is why you came to my workplace.**_  
_**That is because I don’t want you to see me, in my vulnerable state.**_  
  
_**I am dying, Minji.**_  
_**Stage four cancer, they said.**_  
  
_**I can’t give you the happiness you want.**_  
_**I will only be a burden.**_  
  
_**I am sorry that I ignore your phone calls.**_  
_**And I am sorry that I am laughing at your wishes for those things you want.**_  
_**I bought those in secret, and I hope you like it.**_  
  
_**And I am sure you are curious about the bank book.**_  
_**That, Minji, was yours.**_  
_**The others thought that I was living on your money, but no Minji, I would never do that.**_  
_**That is your money that the other thought I took from you.**_  
_**Knowing that you love shopping so much that I have to help to keep some money, save it up before you spent it all. Haha.**_  
_**Now I return it to you. Don’t spend it all, save it okay?**_  
  
_**Minji, you have to be happy, okay?**_  
_**I am sorry I can’t be the one.**_  
_**But please do know one thing.**_  
_**I love you. And will never stop doing so.**_  
  
_**I am fine, and I will survive.**_  
_**So promise me that you will be okay too?**_  
_**Take care of your body, don’t overwork, okay?**_  
  
_**I am sorry. And I love you.**_  
  
_**Lee Siyeon.**_


End file.
